Shinobi Project!
by mitte2x
Summary: Summary: 200 years after the events of the 4th Shinobi War, the elemental nations has flourished into a state of peace and prosperity, but there seems to be an evil source dwelling. Join Ken Uchiha as he embark on a journey to a great ninja adventure! Warning: Too much OC! May be Rated M in other chapters
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Project!

Summary: 200 years after the events of the 4th Shinobi War, the elemental nations has flourished into a state of peace and prosperity, but there seems to be an evil source dwelling. Join Ken Uchiha as he embark on a journey to a great ninja adventure!

Chapter 1: New beginnings

The Hidden Leaf Village has greatly prospered ever since the time of the 7th Hokage's reign and 200 years later, it has bloom into the greatest ninja village thus marking it as the ninja capital of the elemental nations. Prosperity and peace reigned over and many lives were at good hands by the ninja's protection.

Then it all change when a great evil suddenly awakened in the midst of this peaceful time.

"So Hidden Leaf looks like I'm back." A dark-haired boy with a pale skin and messy hair clad in a blue jacket, white shinobi pants and slippers that has eyes with the same color as his hair.

One look of him and many would suspect that he is an Uchiha right?

Yes, the boy 14 years of age is none other than Ken Uchiha, one of the descendants of the great Sasuke Uchiha and a member of the noble Uchiha clan that is fame for their dojutsu, the Sharingan.

"Guess nothing changed after 7 years. It still looks the same to me." Ken said to himself as he let his eyes wonder at the village.

The young Uchiha then took a walk around the streets of the village to reminisce his childhood before one incident took it all away from him.

'I wonder if they still serve the best ramen in town.' The boy thought as he eyed at the restaurant named Ichiraku Ramen

'Say I wonder, who's the Hokage now?'

"RASENGAN!" a young girl with long vibrant blonde hair clad in a red battle kimono said as she slam the attack against a group of mobs.

"Well done Narumi! It seems you never fail to impress us." An old man said as he approached the girl and patted her head while smiling.

"Thanks grandfather, but still I could have expect a greater challenge." The girl said as she sounded bored.

The old man mention is Takumi Uzumaki, the grandfather of Narumi and the former hokage. Now he serves as the adviser and helps his granddaughter rule the village.

"Well at this time of peace, missions outside are now rarely taken, and with your new job, I highly doubt that." The old man answered.

"AGHH! What did I even think about when I accepted the job? Sheesh more paperwork and less fighting. Life just get duller and duller." Narumi said with an annoyed tone.

The old man smiled and said "We should be thankful that peace co-exist with us now. We should be grateful to the ones who made all this possible particularly your ancestor, the Seventh."

"Yeah, yeah I heard all that story over and over again. About the great ninja war, how my ancestor and his teammates defeated Kaguya and sealed her in another dimension. "

Then an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of Narumi via shunshin.

"Lady 12th, it seems someone suspicious just entered the village without even alerting the gatekeepers." The anbu spoke in a serious manner.

"Explain." Narumi said in her serious hokage tone.

"We have identified the person shortly after he entered. Black hair, pale skin, charcoal eyes. He seems to be an Uchiha if I'm not mistaken.

"I see. Take me to him then!" the cheerful voice of the 12th hokage was heard.

"But Narumi it's too dangerous! If he entered here without drawing the suspicions of the guards then he must be skilled and may prove a match to you." the old man said.

"That's the reason why I want to meet this guy! Finally I'm itching for a good fight!"

Then said female hokage disappeared into a yellow blur.

The old man sighed and just hope that his granddaughter won't be in trouble.

We find the Uchiha currently sitting in the head of the 7th Hokage in the Hokage Monument slurping down his ramen as he just enjoyed the view on the top of the village.

"Ah nothing beats ramen and a great view! Just like old times." The young Uchiha said to himself in content.

Then out of knowhere a flash of yellow appeared behind him. A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a grin that radiates sunshine.

Well at least that what the boy thinks.

"So you're the one who infiltrated the village. The one stationed are some of the best sensors in the village and yet you were able to enter without difficulties at all. Care to introduce yourself?" Narumi said

"Ah so you're the hokage now. I see it seems the years have been good to you, Narumi-chan." Ken said and gave a cocky smirk.

The blonde blushed at the suffix.

"Tsk so you know me, but I don't know you. Well maybe a spar might remind me and jog my memories if I have met you sometime in my life." Narumi said.

"Alright to training ground 7 then." Ken said and smiled.

Then the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Here we are." Narumi said as they arrived at the training ground.

"Great. This place has not really change at all right?" the dark haired boy said.

"Hmm it seems you were in this village some time ago. Tell me are you a missing nin? I don't ever recall seeing any Uchiha missing nins in the directory." Narumi said.

"Let's just say that I had permission from the previous hokage." Ken answered.

"Alright answers later I'm itching for a fight!" the blonde said and immediately initiated the fight by throwing multiple kunais with a seal tag attached on each of it in the surroundings.

"Let me guess, you are marking the areas right?" Ken ask.

"Yup. It seems that this jutsu is fame even for the last two centuries huh but it is still as terrifying too!" the blonde said and uttered the skill….

" **HIRAIASHIN NO JUTSU!** " then Narumi instantly appeared at Ken's back and stab him with a kunai. Then he disappeared into a poof of smoke revealing a wooden log.

"Tsk Substitution. Even a D-rank jutsu, it's still as effective in battle." The blonde remark obviously annoyed.

Narumi closed her eyes and sense her target if she is nearby. Then suddenly Ken charge at her at full speed but was intercepted by a kunai slash by Narumi.

"Heh impressive so you are a sensor ninja." Ken said still smirking.

"Yup, but still I wonder, why you are not using those cursed eyes of yours. Overestimating yourself I suppose?" Narumi ask her adversary as they were exchanging blows with their kunai.

"Nah, sometimes I like to set myself some handicap even if my enemy is stronger than me. You know to test my limits and see what I really am capable of. After all I don't want to be dependent always in the sharingan to get out in every situation unscathed. That's one of the reasons of my clansmen's downfall centuries ago." Ken answered as he delivered a side sweep of his kunai to Narumi's torso, but luckily was dodge as the blonde retreated few paces away.

"I see. If that's the case I guess I better force you to open those eyes!" Narumi said and forms a blue sphere of chakra in her right palm.

"That attack…. I see the 7th's signature move and created by the 4th himself." Ken uttered well aware of the jutsu being unleashed in front of him.

"Take this **Hiraiashin: Rasengan!** " the blonde disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared on top of Ken and slam the chakra empowered ball at the Uchiha.

The battleground was left into uttered destruction as the attack was slammed creating a huge fog in the surroundings.

"Heh I guess that small fry was nothing at all." Narumi said grinning.

Then her realization was wrong as she was surprised by a powerful fire jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Explosion Storm!"** a spinning wave of flames was sent to the blonde and luckily, Narumi hiraiashined herself out of it at the last second.

"Crap, he's good, to think he was able to dodge my hiraiashin." Narumi commented as she now sported some burn marks and bruises.

"Tsk, what an annoying jutsu. You can practically dodge anything." Ken said with an annoyed tone as he was now seen with the familiar red eyes of the Uchiha.

"So you finally use it huh. I should have expected it since you can't dodge it without those accursed eyes." Narumi remarked and smirk at the prospect of finally letting her opponent use his dojutsu.

"It can't be help. After all the hiraiashin is as fast as light itself. Without these eyes, I'm toast." Ken answered, his 3 tomoe sharingan blazing with fury.

"Alright, shall we continue then?" Narumi said and was about to hiraiashin herself once more to the Uchiha but suddenly they were interrupted by…

"That's enough you two." Takumi's voice was heard as he descended himself from a nearby tree.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here? I'm trying to apprehend the intruder." Narumi said pouting

"Ah about that. It seems that you are doing well Ken-san." Takumi said eyeing at the young Uchiha.

"Heh same to you old man. It seems the years have not been so kind to you exactly." Ken said smiling.

"Still the arrogant little prick I see. Well I'm no hokage anymore so I guess you should be reporting to her."

"Oh you mean this little chibi is the hokage now?" Ken said pointing at the blonde girl.

This statement infuriated Narumi

"WHAT! I'm no chibi you red eye freak! I'll have you know that I'm the 2nd yellow flash, arm with the knowledge of powerful kinjutsus and the number one kunoichi in the hidden leaf! Remember the name Narumi Namikaze and know your place you low-life Uchiha!" the girl said.

"Yup a chibi alright." Ken smirk.

"Why you! I want a rematch you little shit! Come at me!"

"It seems I haven't thought her about good manners and etiquette that much." Takumi sighed muttered under his breath.

The trio were now found at the Hokage office to explain about Ken's circumstance here in the leaf.

"So let's see… Ken Uchiha, undrafted ninja, and everything about you is unknown. There are some records about you attending the academy for two years but you suddenly disappeared after that. Give me one reason why I should not put you at the bingo book this instant." Narumi eyed the Uchiha suspiciously.

"Easy there Narumi. I assure you Ken is a loyal ninja of the leaf and he has been tasked on a secret mission given by me which is the reason of his disappearance." Takumi said.

"So Ken give me the reports of your mission." Takumi continued.

"Heh it's a really long story considering it is worth 7 years long. How about I just write you a report about it since it is rather troublesome that I'm going to explain right here and you can go back to the main points of the mission as you please." Ken suggested

"Very well. I trust you can give it to me in a week?" Takumi ask

"Sure old man. Sorry about being so unprofessional today. I guess I'm just tired from the mission and I want to, you know just rest."

"Sure Ken. Congratulations on completing an S-rank mission. Here is the key to your new home and I hope you enjoy your stay once more here in the leaf." The old Uzumaki smiled and handed him a huge amount of money.

Ken then smiled back and bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I still don't trust him." Narumi said to her grandfather.

"You don't have to. Ken Uchiha, he has experienced many things in his life. The mission that I gave him may have him scarred for life, but nonetheless he accepted it for the good of the village. It's been a miracle that he is still sane from the mission. He has seen and experience many horrifying things based on the monthly reports that I have been receiving from him. For that I commend him. All he wants is the leaf's best interest."

"So what was the mission?" Narumi ask.

Takumi sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

"Very well. Since you're now hokage I guess you deserve to be out in the dark. Ken Uchiha is…."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

So how do you like my story? Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Breakthrough!

" _Ken…." a redhead boy with violet eyes stared in shock at the hooded figure in front of him as the figure approach him with a kunai gripping tightly on his right hand._

 _The man then mercilessly stab his victim in the heart with an expressionless look on his face as the redhead succumb into darkness slowly by slowly._

" _Why?" the redhead ask_

" _I'm sorry, but this is for the best. I hope you'll understand." The hooded boy answered._

" _Well done, once again you have proven to be a formidable individual. You have never fail to disappoint me once more Ken." A dark silhouette said with an evil grin as he witness the murder in front of him._

" _So what is it that you still wish me to do?" The boy answered._

" _Heh eager are we? Nothing for now." Then the man disappeared into the darkness._

 _As soon as the Uchiha realized that the figure was gone, he begun shedding tears as he mourn for the fallen redhead._

" _Daichi…. I'm sorry, I-I could not protect you." Ken look at the body of one Daichi Uzumaki._

" _I swear I'll kill that bastard and bring back peace. Your sacrifice won't be in vain." Ken said as his eyes morph into a 3 tomoe sharingan then morphing into a shuriken shape design with three bladed ends spinning rapidly._

Ken woke up feeling uneasy as he found himself at his new apartment.

"Tsk that dream again. I swear karma is really fucking me up lately." The boy muttered to himself.

The young Uchiha rose himself from his bed and prepare himself for the day as he went to the kitchen to cook himself some breakfast.

"I guess some pancakes with maple syrup would do. These western food sure is good." Ken said as he prepare the said meal.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Ken stop his work to answer the door.

Opening the door it revealed to be…..

"So this is your place huh. Not bad for a commoner I guess." Narumi said as she twirl her hair.

"What do you want chibi?" Ken ask with an indifferent expression.

"Ch-chibi?! I'll have you know I'm 15 you red-eye freak! And show some respect to your hokage BAKA!" The blonde answered childishly pointing fingers at the Uchiha and cross her arms with annoyance.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ken said.

"So really what do you want?" Ken continued

"Well you do know that since you have not graduated from the academy so technically you have no rank in the records. So the shinobi council propose that a special test will be granted 3 days from now. Don't worry it's just a match between you and one of my best shinobi to see how strong you really are. I could have test you myself but grandpa insisted though tsk." Narumi answered slightly annoyed as she said the last statement.

"Alright. 3 days huh? That should be enough time to condition myself. Thanks Chibikage!" Ken showed of his friendly smile.

" **CH-CHIBIKAGE?!** Now you really pressed my buttons this time Uchiha!" Narumi said as she started throwing off additional curses that is so vulgar even too much for mature fanfic such as this.

 **3 days….**

"Welcome Ken Uchiha!" The blonde chibikage said as she stayed at the hokage's stand with her adviser Takumi.

We now find them at the Exam stadium that is supposed to be for chuunin exams.

"This is a test but I don't actually expect a crowd here." Ken said feeling flushed at the audience.

"Hahaha don't worry Uchiha the audience just want a good show and I have a feeling that you'll give them one." Narumi answered.

"Right… So who am I fighting?" Ken ask curious about the prospect of fighting one of Narumi's best shinobi.

Or rather kunoichi as a black long haired chick with eyes as dark entered the arena clad in a blue shirt with white skirt and ninja sandals and she has a C-cup size breast that the men in the crowd are ogling their eyes on.

"AHH SAYURI-SAMA!" the men in the stands cheered for her.

"Tsk!" The female population though seems rather jealous

"Grrr…. Even when I'm hokage she is still more popular than me!" Narumi said as she is engulf in a dark aura that promised pain.

"So who's this chick?" Ken ask Narumi.

"Oh right introductions. This is my cousin, Sayuri Uchiha a prodigy and heiress of the Uchiha clan and a chuunin of the hidden leaf." Narumi answered.

"Ah so you're the one who gave Narumi a run for her money. I'm rather excited to test how strong you really are." Sayuri lick her lips with anticipation.

"Of all the shinobi, you let me fight an Uchiha. This really sucks." Ken sighed and look rather unmotivated.

"Of course. I wanted you to fight with the sharingan after all. Show me what you got Ken. The blonde hokage said.

"Really. I don't really have any choice do I?" the boy said and pump chakra into his eyes to reveal his fully mature sharingan.

"Interesting. To fully mature the sharingan marks a true Uchiha." Sayuri said smirking.

"Nah but I won't use it." Ken then deactivated his dojutsu.

"W-what?! Are you mocking me you imbecile?!" The female Uchiha said rather offended.

"Heh are you sure about that Uchiha?" Narumi ask raising one of her eyebrow with intrigue.

"I told you didn't I Chibikage. I don't want to rely too much on these eyes." Ken said and then he eyed on Sayuri's direction.

"Too much reliance on these eyes might cause our downfall one day Sayuri. If somehow your eyes got disabled in the heat of battle, then you are toast." Ken continued.

"Heh cocky are we? I'll show you how inferior you are you brat!" Sayuri said enrage and activated her sharingan with three tomoe.

"Alright let the battle begin!" Narumi declared.

As soon as the signal was given, Sayuri instantly charge straight ahead at Ken's direction with lightning fast speed and delivered a brutal uppercut at him.

Ken felt the impact and was sent to the sky but he regain his momentum as he landed at his feet.

"Ouch that punch really hurt. So you enhance that punch with chakra huh." Ken said rubbing his chin.

"No talk and more fight!" Sayuri then continued her relentless assault of punches and kicks as she delivered it at the male Uchiha.

'Wow she's good! But still not enough!' Ken thought and successfully intercepted a punch about to be planted on his face.

Sayuri got shock about this and retreated few paces away from him.

"I see. Even without the sharingan you still manage to keep up with me. Impressive." Sayuri commented eyeing on the male.

"Thanks." Ken smiled

That made the girl red on her cheeks.

'Oh that smile… and now that I look at it he's handsome.' Sayuri thought blushing.

"Ah why is your face red? You have a fever or something?" Ken ask

"What, No! Eat this!" Sayuri disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared at Ken's side to deliver a full powered punch at his left cheek. The attack landed but Ken disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing it to be a wooden log.

"Tsk Substitution." Sayuri said.

Then Ken appeared above and delivered a kunai slash but was block by Sayuri's kunai.

Then they retreated a few paces from each other as they weave the familiar hand signs for….

" **FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!/FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHALATION!"** Both jutsu were expelled from their lungs as the attack collide with each other fighting for supremacy.

"Huh impressive to cast such jutsu requires much chakra and none of them is feeling tired at all." Takumi commented from the stands.

The flaming onslaught continue where neither would give in to the heat that the jutsu emitted.

But slowly by slowly it seems Ken got the upper hand as his jutsu was the one dominating.

'Crap he's winning!' Sayuri thought and pump more chakra on her lungs to strengthen the jutsu thus backing Ken's jutsu away for a few paces.

'So that's how you want to play huh?' Ken said and did the same to his jutsu.

'Shit!' Sayuri thought when her enemy's jutsu was dominating her jutsu.

Then as soon as Sayuri realize that she can't win this, she immediately deactivated the jutsu and instantly get out of danger thus dodging the jutsu that Ken unleashed but it resulted to a few bruises and burn marks on Sayuri's part.

"Alright you sure are annoying. Allow me to show you how inferior you are." The Uchiha matriarch said and then closed her eyes as she pump additional chakra to her eyes.

"Oh great she's using it. Now I feel sorry for Ken out there." Narumi said.

" **MANGENGKYO SHARINGAN!"** Sayuri activated the Uchiha's kinjutsu as her sharingan morph into the yin and yang symbol.

"I knew it." Narumi sighed.

"So you even got that kinjutsu huh. So you even have to suffer one friend's loss." Ken said darkly.

"Sadly yeah, but that tale is for another time. Now it's the time that you grovel into the ground." Sayuri said and suddenly a blue armored skeleton like figure was summoned on her, covering the female Uchiha.

"So you activated Susanoo. Tsk you plan on destroying me?" Ken ask.

"Not really. Just to make you suffer I guess." Sayuri smiled and in a glimpse disappeared.

'Darn she became faster!' Ken thought.

She reappeared right in front of Ken and use the Susanoo's hand to grip on his body.

"ARGHH!" Ken was suffering trying to break free from Susanoo's grip.

"Ahahaha is this all you got fool! Show me, show me your dojutsu!" Sayuri was now insanely grinning

"Well my cousin sure has some sadistic issues." Narumi commented.

"Alright if you want a sharingan, then I'll give it alright!" Ken gritted his teeth and activated his very own…

" **MANGENGKYO SHARINGAN!"** The sharingan morph into the forbidden eyes and suddenly black flames surround the boy as the Susanoo loosen its grip and the black flame engulf it.

"Very well, but I'll be only using my right eye for this." Ken said.

"Overestimating yourself again I see. Why don't you use your Susanoo?" the heiress ask.

"Well if I use it, then an overkill might occur and I want to limit myself as much as possible." Ken answered and his right eye was spinning intensely.

"That's…" Narumi said and…

" **Inferno Style: Dual Flame Control Sword!"** Amaterasu flames was conjured on each hand and transform into flaming black swords.

"I see so that's the power of your Mangenkyo." Sayuri said as the Susanoo was reforming.

"Shall we continue then?" Ken ask his sword blazing with darkness.

"Sure, but I'm still quite annoyed that you are not taking this seriously." Sayuri said.

"Then make me." Ken smirk arrogantly.

"Very well." Sayuri then charge at the boy and uses Susanoo's blade to slash him but was deflected by Ken's Flame control swords.

The fight went on as they exchange blows with their blades with Sayuri using Susanoo and Ken using his Amaterasu blades.

It was a stalemate as both fighters fought relentlessly but in the end….

Ken found an opening as Sayuri was about to slash him and quickly shunshin himself behind the girl as he slash her armored Susanoo with his flame control sword nonstop rapidly.

"Argh!" Sayuri definitely felt the pain as the black flames burn the back of Susanoo.

"I call this one **Dual Flame Control Slashing Flames.** " Ken smirk.

"That hurt you ass." Sayuri said

"Sorry but you relied too much on your Susanoo which caused your downfall. I swear we should not use our eyes too much. I'm glad that this is the eternal version though but still," Ken said.

"Wait you have the Eternal Mangenkyo!?" Sayuri ask very shock.

"Yeah. It's a long story actually but I'm too tired to tell you about it. Maybe next time I guess." Ken said grinning.

"No wonder you don't hurt your eyes like mine." Sayuri said and covered her bleeding eyes as the Susanoo disappeared

Narumi look at Sayuri's direction.

"I swear she can be reckless sometimes. I guess it's time for her to have it too, Hehehe." Suddenly Narumi's eye turn into a mature sharingan.

Then her grandfather sighed and put his hands on Narumui's shoulder.

"Narumi you should be careful when showing those eyes. No one knows about it and its best that you keep it a secret." Takumi said.

"Very well grandpa." Narumi said smiling sinisterly and deactivated her sharingan.

Then Narumi rose from her seat.

"This match is over! I declare Ken Uchiha winner of this match and with my authority as Hokage I also grant him the rank of jonin." Narumi said.

The crowd cheered and the arena was filled with noise at the outcome of the battle.

"Jonin huh…. That's great." Ken said.

"Well done Ken." Sayuri said and went to congratulate him.

"Thanks. You're so not bad yourself too." Ken complimented

"So how does it feel to wield the eternal mangengkyo?" the matriarch ask.

"I feel superior when I wield these eyes, but for some reason inferior at the same time." Ken answered.

"Why is that?" Sayuri ask.

"It's because I still need to use the sharingan to defeat my enemies. My goal is to become so powerful that only my raw strength and natural talent alone can win battles not some bloodline limit and powers from silver platter." Ken answered

"Well many would envy your strength." Sayuri said.

"I suppose." Ken said.

"Congratulations on your promotion Ken." Takumi greeted him.

"Thanks old man. Now I can take normal missions right?" Ken ask.

"Eager are we?" No, nothing for now." Takumi said.

"Not bad Uchiha. It seems you gave my cousin a run for money. Not many shinobi can accomplish such feat I'll tell you that." Narumi said and extended her hands to offer a handshake.

Ken accepted the gesture.

"Thank you chibikage." Ken smiled.

"I'll overlook that disrespectfulness for now Uchiha." Narumi had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Hey Ken Uchiha!" Sayuri called the boy.

Ken then faced on Sayuri's direction.

"Train me." The Uchiha heiress requested.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Shinobi Project Profile:

Name: Ken Uchiha

Age: 14

Blood type: O

Jutsus: Sharingan (3 tomoe)

Eternal Mangengkyo Sharingan

Fire Style: Explosion Storm

Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation

Inferno Style: Dual Flame Control Sword

Inferno Style: Dual Flame Control Slashing Flames

Name: Narumi Namikaze

Age: 15

Blood Type: AB

Jutsus: Hiraiashin

Hiraiashin: Rasengan

Rasengan

Sharingan (3 tomoe)

Name: Sayuri Uchiha

Age: 15

Blood type: AB

Jutsus: Sharingan (3 tomoe)

Mangenkyo Sharingan

Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation

Susanoo (Blue)

Chakra enhanced strength

My Jutsu Profile

 **Inferno Style: Dual Flame Control Slashing Flames** \- The user slashes with two flame control sword in each hand rapidly that burns the victim.

 **Hiraiashin: Rasengan** \- The user forms a Rasengan, disappears via hiraiashin, reappears near the target and slams the Rasengan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Infernal Dreams

 _In a dark dungeon situated in the border of Fire Country_.

" _So how do you like your new eyes Ken?" the dark hooded figure ask eyeing on the young Uchiha with his eyes bandaged._

" _Perfect. With these eyes, I shall crush anyone who stands in our way master." The boy said grinning evilly._

" _Excellent my apprentice. With Daichi Uzumaki out of the way and you having the eternal mangengkyo sharingan thanks to your father, our plans will come into fruition." The man said_

 _Ken clenched his fist subtlety at hearing Daichi's name, but he didn't show it to prevent suspicion._

" _Well, my father is rather generous after I stab him with my Flame control sword." Ken said still grinning like an evil madman but inside is hurting badly._

' _D-dad….' Ken thought crying mentally._

" _So my next task master?" Ken ask_

" _Very well. Accompany Yori to the hidden leaf and gather useful information about…"_

"Damn these nightmares again." Ken muttered as he just woke up from his bed.

A week has passed since his test and Ken has been settling in just fine. Being incorporated into the shinobi ranks is a new thing for him considering his circumstances in his early years.

"Why the hell did I even agree on training Sayuri?" Ken said remembering his time with the Uchiha heiress few days ago.

 _Clanks of metal was heard in the training ground as both Uchihas trade blows in an impressive display of martial prowess._

" _I guess that's enough for enough. I think I know what you are really capable of." Ken said._

" _What? But I didn't even get a chance to show my Susanoo!" Sayuri objected._

" _Right, but even with the Susanoo, I can defeat you easily just like I did a few days ago. My goal is to make sure that you are not dependent on the sharingan so that you can be strong even without it." Ken answered_

" _I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud! Making me deny my sharingan means denying my very own birth right." The female Uchiha countered._

" _Really now? What if I pluck those eyes of yours this instant? Face the truth Sayuri, without your dojutsu then you'll be nothing more than a mediocre ninja show-off." Ken said._

 _Sayuri seems to listen at what Ken said as she focus her attention on the male Uchiha._

" _Listen, if you don't rely too much on the sharingan, then you'll be a very powerful kunoichi indeed and that's if you don't have the sharingan. But what if you activated your eyes then…"_

 _That's when the realization hit her right in the face._

" _I'll be even more powerful when I wield the sharingan!" Sayuri said._

" _Exactly. What I observe is without you using those eyes, your form seems a bit sloppy and you are slower than usual. Let us correct that shall we?" Ken smirk evilly and walk towards Sayuri's direction._

 _Sayuri could only gulp as she pray that her new sensei won't be that harsh….. Maybe._

The memory of Sayuri's priceless expression still lingered in Ken's mind as he smiled at that memory.

Today is a good day for him since being a jonin, he'll be assigned to a mission.

'Ah great another adventure.' Ken thought as he smile thinking about the possibilities of the said mission.

After a good breakfast, he donned his new jonin flak jacket and ninja headband then equip his ninja gear as he went his way to the hokage tower for a meeting with the hokage.

"Oh it's just you." Narumi eyed at the Uchiha with a bored expression.

"Ken Uchiha reporting for duty Chibikage-sama." Ken said as the ANBU in the hidden gulp with fear as they felt the radiating killer intent of the Namikaze spreading in the office.

"Ch-CHIBIKAGE!? You really don't have manners do you brat? I'll correct that later. Anyway you already heard that I'm going to assign to you a mission right?" Narumi said

Ken just nodded.

"Alright. You are to deliver a special package to the Hidden Mist Village. Once you arrive, you are to report to the Mizukage for additional instructions. Since this is your first mission, I guess I'll be accompanying you." The blonde said.

"Wait, you're accompanying me? You're the hokage right? Shouldn't you be doing your job here?" Ken ask feeling weirded at Narumi's request.

"I may be hokage, but I'm a shinobi by heart. The thrill of excitement and adventure still lingers in my mind. Besides I heard that this package is targeted by S-class nins everywhere and the reason is that it is an ancient and powerful artifact so you may be needing my help for this. That and my most qualified jonins and chuunins are already assigned to other tasks. So a shadow clone will be taking my place in my absence." Narumi said as she conjured a shadow clone and donned an orange mask with only the part where the eyes are open.

"Wait a sec, I recognize that mask in the bingo book." Ken said.

"Yep. I am also known as the Orange Death alias Rumi." The blonde hokage said as she twirl her kunai.

The kunoichi Rumi, known as the Orange Death is another persona and alias of the 12th Hokage. Known for killing off platoons of S-rank missing nins in a S-rank mission, she received recognition from the leaf and fear from other nations and widely known for the Hiraiashin. Her exploits has reached the whole continent with a flee on sight order in the bingo book.

"That's totally badass chibi." Ken smirk.

"Whatever. We leave 2 hours from now." Rumi said and disappeared in an orange flash.

'Huh I guess you can modify the hiraiashin's color when blurring.' Ken thought.

2 hours later…

We now find the duo standing at the main gate with Narumi still wearing her mask and is now equip with a black battle kimono with the skirt only at knee length.

"Love the new look." Ken said eyeing on the masked girl.

"Hmph I am beautiful after all." Rumi smiled.

Then they leap from tree to tree going to their destination, Hidden Mist Village carrying the package which is sealed in a storage seal inside Rumi's backpack.

"Let's see based on my estimation, we will reach the village by 3 days, and if we don't stop then only for a day. Time is actually of the essence and we can't afford to relax even for a bit. Remember S-rank nins are targeting the package." Rumi reminded her partner.

"I know. Since this is a serious mission, I guess I can't afford to play around and better use my dojutsu." Ken said as he activated sharingan for a bit to make his point and deactivated it again.

"Right. We should." Rumi said and activated her sharingan subtly.

They have travelled for 4 hours nonstop and finally they took a stopover at an inn resort.

The duo entered the place and was greeted by the receptionist in the lobby.

"Welcome to Hirayashi's inn and hot spring resort. Oh my, it seems the orange death herself graces my establishment. What truly an honor Rumi-sama." The lady in the counter said.

"Heh it seems you are more famous than I thought." Ken said raising an eyebrow.

"It's an honor as well." Rumi returned the gesture.

"So who's this young man? A lover perhaps?" the woman giggled.

"Not in a million years." Rumi answered.

"So a room for two huh? On it." The woman wink at Rumi and went to get the keys.

"Hey are you even listening lady?!" Rumi got flustered and blushed.

"Well at least we get to save money from only one room." Ken commented scratching his head and grinning.

Somewhere outside the inn….

A duo wearing black hooded robes was seen walking to the inn's direction.

"So the two entered the inn right?" one of them said.

"Yes. It won't be for long before we get to bring that thing to master." The other answered.

"One question though?" the first one answered.

"Hmm?"

"Why the fuck are we wearing black robes? Don't you think people will be suspicious of us?"

"Well we look cool on it."

"You're a fucking retard."

"Oh shut it Yori."

In the inn…

"Ah this rocks!" Ken said as he indulge himself relaxing at the hotspring.

'Jackpot! I'm all alone in here.' Ken thought

'I wonder how chibi is doing.'

"Ah!" Narumi said also in the hotspring in the female section.

"Wait she kinda looks familiar…" most of the female with her are gossiping as they look at the blonde.

'Oh crap! I forgot to use my genjutsu!' Narumi thought as she smack her head in the nearby rock while uttering the words idiot all over again.

The female just stare at her thinking that a retard just entered the hot spring.

"ACHOO!" the black hooded guy sneezed.

"Ah welcome to Hiyarashi's inn and hot spring resort. What can I do for you uh gentlemen?" the same receptionist said not paying attention at their outfits.

"See she didn't even mind the clothes! I told you they're cool."

"Whatever. We're looking for a person here. It's this guy have you seen him?" Yori ask as he presented the picture of one Ken Uchiha.

"Hmm what do you want with him?" the lady ask.

"Well you see…" Yori was about to answer but was interrupted by…

"Oh it's horrible receptionist-san! You see he is our long lost brother and he run away from home, from our abusive scumbag of a father! We also run away to look for him so that we can live a happy life away from him." Yori's partner said as tears are swelling from his hidden face.

'I doubt that she will believe that.' Yori said with a tickmark on his head.

"Oh what a tragic tale! Don't worry He is currently at room 34 together with his lover so I'm sure he's happy! Here's the key and a complimentary cupcake to go with it." The receptionist crying said clearly touched and handed the said items.

"Oh thank you! I'm sure we will take good care of **HIM** ehehehe." The hooded man answered with a cheerful tone but turning sinister at the last word.

'Oh Kami why the fuck am I with him?' Yori thought crying anime tears.

"Ah that hit the spot!" Ken said as he just finished bathing in the hot spring and is now together with Rumi at their room.

'Note to self, don't remove mask ever!' Rumi thought still feeling like an idiot.

Suddenly they were greeted by a knock.

'Wonder who that is?' Ken thought as he get up to answer it.

Opening the door it revealed to be…..

"Room service." An old man said and delivered them their dinner.

"Oh thanks!" Ken said and got the food.

"Wonder what this is? Hope it's delicious." Narumi said and…

"Strange, I didn't know that food emits a beeping sound." Ken said as the sound was being heard in the food.

Then Rumi's eyes widen as she realized….

"CRAP! GET AWAY!" Rumi said and grab her partner to hiraiashin themselves away as the food suddenly exploded and damaging the part of the hotel.

Outskirts…

The two are now outside of the hotel and successfully escape from the explosion.

"Damn, someone's on to us! I'm glad I carry the package with me all the time." Rumi said as she grab the hiraiashin kunai at the ground.

"They have the nerve to involve innocent citizens too!" Ken said clenching his fist.

'I only know of one group who could resort in such lowly tactics.' Ken thought and catch a kunai that was thrown in his direction.

"Impressive. Even if you're a traitor, your skills are no joke." Yori said as he put out his hood to reveal his violet short hair with blue eyes.

"Yori…" Ken said

"And don't forget me!" the other guy said.

Ken stared in shock as he look at Yori's partner. "Shit!"

"Who are they" Rumi ask as she is now in her mask.

"Yori Kotami, an S-rank missing nin from Hidden Stone Village and a former colleague. Known for his bloodline limit: The Spectre, meaning any physical attacks prove to be ineffective unless you imbue some elemental jutsu and the other guy is only known as Gon, but trust me he is more dangerous and should be avoided at all times." Ken said trying to calm himself down.

"I see. In that case we have no choice but to fight them right? I doubt that they're gonna let us escape now considering they now put up some kind of barrier." Rumi said.

"Huh so you noticed." Yori said eyeing at the mask girl.

The forest is now surrounded by a violet barrier that allows no entrance or exit.

"Yup. I feel an interference in my hiraiashin as I attempted to get out of the barrier's perimeter." Rumi answered.

"Chibi take on Yori while I fight Gon. Trust me you don't want Gon as your enemy and only I have the slightest chance of holding him off since I got a glimpse of his abilities." Ken said.

"Right. Come on Ghost boy!" Rumi said and rushed to Yori.

"I guess it's just you and me Gon." Ken said.

"OH my, the traitor!" the man smiled.

"Tsk retard. Show me your serious side. I feel pissed off at that personality." Ken said gritting his teeth with annoyance.

"Are you sure about that little Uchiha? Choose your words wisely and you might regret it." Gon said now dropping off his childish persona changing to a more sinister voice.

Ken activating his sharingan disappeared in a blur and slash his kunai at his enemy, but Gon just grin as he grab the Uchiha's wrist.

"What?" Ken said feeling shock.

"I told you that you'll regret it." Gon said his smile not faltering even a bit.

"So orange death huh? You'll be a fine addition to my collection." Yori said smiling.

"No thanks. I love my flesh and skin thank you very much." Rumi answered.

"Very well. Speed won't do you any good if you can't actually hit me!" Yori said as he assumed a ghost-like state.

"I see. **WIND STYLE: TORNADO BLADE!"** an invisible blade imbued with wind was form in the hokage's right hand.

"You intend to hit me with elemental jutsu huh? Bring it on girl!" the violet head provoke her.

The blonde disappeared via hiraiashin and stab him with the tornado blade but….

"It's no use blondie!" Yori said as the blade didn't affect him at all.

"What!" Rumi's eye widen.

 **To be continued**

Jutsus

 **Wind Style: Tornado Blade** – The user conjures a wind blade that summons an aura of tornado that sends enemy's blasting away from the sheer wind.

Peace out!


End file.
